bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroi Senkō
|birthday = September 11 |age = 20 |gender = Male |height = 178cm (5'10") |weight = 64 kg |blood type = A |affiliation = Breaker |previous affiliation = |occupation = Gale Force (Kyōfū) |previous occupation = Captain of the |team = Hollow Hunters |previous team = |partner = N/A |previous partner = N/A |base of operations = |relatives = Unknown Wife (Deceased) Unkown Son (Deceased) |education = Karakura High School |shikai = Teiatsu(Low pressure) |bankai = Kōatsu(High Pressure) }} '''Shiroi senkō(White Flash) '''is the current leader of the Hollow Hunters. He is often called Kyōfū(Gale Force). Appearance Shiroi wears suits and shirts when in public and wears less restricting clothes when in combat. Personality Shiroi is known for being laid-back and non-violent when in the Human World and Soul Society, but explodes with anger when hunting hollows or arrancers. He only gets mad on rare occasions. Shiroi, as a Visored, has a hollow side that he trapped inside his limiter(ear ring) to stop it from trying to take control. History Shiroi's child hood is unknown except for the fact that he was prominent in alchemy. He always thought that spirits existed in another dimensional plane and came up with a theory to get there. He believed that he would need to die or go beyond death to be able to go back and forth through the realm of the dead and living. Shiroi was followed since the age of 9 by shinigami to watch his activity and stop him from finding out about Soul Society. Their plans were stopped when Shiroi, aged 11, began seeing spirits and developed a captain-level Reiryoku. Shiroi's power was on par with Yamamoto's; the Captain-Commander of Soul Society. Shiroi,age 17, got home to find his mother and father dead from unknown causes. Shiroi couldn't explain the hole the holes on their chests and went around asking doctors about the incident until Kisuke Urahara showed up at his house. Kisuke explained what had happened and how Shiroi's theories about the world of the dead were true but the two were attacked by Onmitsukidō shinigami. Kisuke and Shiroi defeated the Onmitsukidō and Kisuke made a deal, to go through the hollowfication process with Shiroi and in return steal a shinigami's zanpakuto. Shiroi went through hollowfication and battled in his inner world for 7 hours. After beating his inner hollow he obtained his hollow mask and was officially a visored. He used a weak version of the Hōgyoku to start the hollowfication and after he had finished his reiryoku level were tremendous. Shiroi went to Hueco Mundo for the first time to train in combat and control his inner hollow. Shiroi took down more than 18 adjuchas level menos, this worried Kisuke Urahara so he tried to contact Soul Society. The Seireitei ignored his request to allow entry for Shiroi and said that humans in the Seireitei was strictly prohibited. Shiroi went to the mountains to train for 3 years in ki circulation techniques and developed a way to synchronize his hollow powers with his naturally high reiryoku and developed a way to reverse his whole energy circulation to swap his subconscious with his conscious, in this state he moved on instinct and perfectly combined hollow energy with reiryoku as he wasn't limited by his own thought processes, this technique is called Gyakuten heisoku(逆転閉塞, Japanese for Reversed Obliteration). After Shiroi's training he went lived in Karakura city peacefully until he was called by Kisuke to try and save one of Aizen's test subjects. Shiroi went to Hueco Mundo and tried to save Hinata Mai but was stopped by the Espada. Shiroi was able to defeat 3 of the Espada and dodged the others. He used shunpo to find Hinata's room and broke her out by flash stepping past the espada. They got out of Hueco Mundo and became master and apprentice with Kin Sora, Hinata's spiritually aware friend, in an attempt to control the hollow inside Hinata. Shiroi found a wounded Kishi Takeshi being protected by shinigami when coming back from Hueco Mundo. He took Kishi back with him while the shinigami were occupied and tried to teach him how to defend himself in a situation like that again. During training Hinata went on a rampage after releasing her hollow powers and killed Kin, Shiroi was forced to blow a hole through hollow Hinata's chest, killing her in the process. Shiroi tried to persuade Kisuke to sneak him into the Seireitei to get the 2 girls but Kisuke said that it would be better for them to train their instead of in the human world. Shiroi was sought out by Shiraga Kame 15 months after Aizen's invasion. He was going through the hollowfication process and needed help to survive. Shiroi helped Shiraga by teaching him one of the most dangerous techniques in the world. It was a form of acupuncture that blocked all of the reiryoku channels and trapped the hollow power in one spot. This made it easier for Shiraga to fight his inner hollow and overcome it. To re-open the channels Shiraga's soul was forced out of his body so the pain from the acupunture would be less. 2 months later Shiroi is caught up in the Vandenreich invasion as a secretive driving force that aids the Gotei 13 in defeating the Vandenreich. After another 2 years Kin Sora and Hinata Mai go to Shiroi to ask for refuge as they escaped Seireitei upon joining Shiho Academy. They then formed the Hollow Hunters to limit the levels of hollows due to an increased number of hollows in Karakura town. Equipment Limiter:Shiroi has a limiter that was given to him by the Captain-Commander to stop his powers from overflowing after his exile from Soul Society. Abilities Shiroi was very experienced in fighting at a young age, he protected his friends from bullying when they were harrassed and became notorious at his old schools. Natural Abilities *Vast spiritual power:Shiroi has spiritual power beyond even a captain like Kenpachi Zaraki, but has it limited by his ear ring.He ahieved this form of immense power during his training under the supervision of the Soul King and transcended to a form that resulted in his exile. His reiryoku is coloured a black with a navy blue outline in both Shikai and Bankai. *Immense brain power:Even when he was a child, Shiroi was coming up with ideas as to what happened after death.At age 7 he composed a theory that suggested Hell is another dimension and so is Heaven meaning that only a few beings could move through all 6 dimensions; Length,Width,Height,Spacetime,Heaven and Hell.This idea was neglected but Shiroi still went on to try to find a way to the 'Heavens' and almost killed himself to get there. Shinigami-Hollow Abilities *Hakuda Mastery:Shiroi has Hakuda skills on par with Sosuke Aizen and was able to take on 4 visoreds with his hands tied without taking a single injury.temporarily lost. **Furasshuken(lit, flash fist) - is a technique that uses speed and power to strike your enemy three times instantly by using boost and burst; two break-points. *Hoho Master:Shiroi is on par with yoruichi when it comes to speed, he developed his own method, by pushing reiryoku directly into his feet he could propel himself by causing the reishi to exploe on the back of his feet like rockets. *Zanjutsu master:Even though Shiroi rarely uses a sword he was trained by Shunsui Kyoraku in the art of Zanjutsu.he was at the peak of development when he decided to change the shape of his zanpakuto. *Hakuda Master:Hakuda is Shiroi's specialism as he can take enemies out in stealth within mere seconds.He has developed numerous fighting styles including:Tentai Jisshi(天体実施, japanese for 'Celestial Embodiment'); Reiken, rokurei kara shisuraisu(零剣、六〇から四スライス, japanese for 0 sword, 64 slices) and; Runasaikuron(ルナサイクロン, japanese for 'Lunar Cyclone').He has taught the first two to Shiraga kame. *Kido master:Shiroi has developed numerous Kido and Bakudo and can make new low-level kido straight away after seeing an enemies fight pattern.He was a loyal friend of Kisuke Urahara and they would share kido with each other when in battle. Zanpakuto Raiu, 雷雨, Thunderstorm is Shiroi's zanpakuto, he was given one when he became a substitute captain and had his limiter removed when he became a member of the Royal Guard. *Shikai - Shiroi's Zanpakuto is in the form of a glove he wears on his right hand, giving him a powerful boost in hand to hand-combat. He manipulates air pressure by striking fists and then uses his palms to smash the high pressure into the enemy.His Zanpakuto is in a constant shikai form and communicates through brainwaves with Shiroi. *Bankai: Rakurai(落雷, literally Lightning Strike) - Shiroi's bankai is released into the air allowing him direct control of the wind. It also gives him the ability to raise the air pressure to an extent that a single kick going through the area of high pressure will combust easily, allowing him the ability to utilise flames. **Bankai Special move - Nenshōkūki (燃焼空気, literally combustible air) is a technique where Shiroi uses his bankai, thats scattered in the air, to increase air pressure to the point where a simple movement will cause it to combust and claps his hands to cause the high pressure to create a flame that burns his oppenent. ***Alternative - Haretsupanchi(破裂パンチ, literally rupturing punch) is a blow to the chest that combusts on impact. Shiroi's bankai circles around his fist and explodes when it comes into contact. It was capable, at half power, to completely shatter a shikai zanpakuto in one hit. Category:Visored Category:Human Category:HollowHunters Category:Shiroi Senko Category:Vizard